


Dress-Up

by vinnahstares



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Bisexual Soda Kazuichi, Bondage, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Collars, Dom/sub, Feminization, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Masochism, Masochist, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Soda Kazuichi, sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnahstares/pseuds/vinnahstares
Summary: Kazuichi and Nagito start a on-the-down low relationship after they both realize that Nagito likes when Kazuichi ties him up.Feminization, ordering around, collars, sub Komaeda doing dumb shit
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut and I think this is a rare-pair (?), not sure - haven't experienced much Goodbye Despair fandom action. Comment suggestions but I got lotz of ideas.

Dress-Up

a hot mess written by me, have fun and be horny.

"Make sure you wear it, or I'll make you regret it, got it you dumb bitch?" Kazuichi's words rang through Nagito's head as Soda stuffed a revealing pink dress into Komaeda's hands. Nagito just looked up and nodded without realizing what he had gotten himself into. "O-okay." he had just replied, Kazuichi putting a hand on Nagito's cheek and kissed his forehead. Komaeda rubbed his cheek against Kazuichi's hand, basking in whatever physical touch he could receive.

The next day, Nagito heard a harsh knock on his cabin door around 9:30 PM. He got out of bed and walked towards the door, putting down the bag of chips that he was debating on opening. He cracked the door open and was immediately grabbed and flipped backward, the door closing from his back being slammed on it. "W-what?" he said out loud before his mouth being covered with a hand. He opened his eyes to see Kazuichi with a stupid grin on his face. Soda removed his hand from Nagito's lips. "You idiot, don't sneak up on me." Komaeda hissed quietly as he looked to the side. He couldn't meet Kazuichi's eyes.

He suddenly felt pressure between his legs and looked down to see Kazuichi's leg grinding between his thighs. This time he was the one to cover his own mouth to stop unwanted noises from escaping and further fueling Kazuichi's actions. "You aren't wearing it like I told you to," he said before roughly biting Nagito's neck, causing him to cry out in pain and grab Kazuichi's shoulders. "dumb bitch." Kazuichi muttered after licking and sucking on the fresh wound.

"Y-you didn't give me time-" Nagito stammered, Kazuichi now biting different areas of his neck and even his chin, driving him wild. "H-how was I.. s-supposed to know that you were c-c..." he tried to finish his sentence but started melting in the pleasure and pain that Soda was giving him. His legs trembled and he started to lose his grip on Kazuichi's shoulders, but Kazuichi picked him up with ease, grabbing the pink dress off of the floor and going to Nagito's bathroom.

"Change," he said as he put Nagito down and threw the dress on him. "Be quick about it or you'll be punished, got it, Komaeda?" he said as he exited the bathroom, not even waiting for a response. Komaeda made quick work of his own clothes and changed into the dress. It didn't fit him that well and the straps on the shoulders slipped off of him which threatened to reveal his chest, but he knew if he complained, he would be punished. It was also too short and almost revealed his bottom half, but that was probably the point. He walked out of the bathroom to see Kazuichi sitting and waiting on his bed.

"I-I did it. I'm wearing it." Nagito said as he put a hand over his chest and looked away from Kazuichi. He could see Kazuichi smirk in the corner of his eye and walk towards him. His chin was grabbed and he was forced to meet Kazuichi's eyes. His cheeks burned and he could tell that he was blushing profusely.

"And you look lovely, good job, pet," Kazuichi whispered in his ears. "P-pet?" Komaeda stuttered as Kazuichi took a collar from his pocket and clipped it around Nagito's neck. A bell jingled from it every time it was moved. "You look so cute like this, it just makes me want to break you," Kazuichi muttered while kissing Nagito's chin. He then opened Nagito's mouth and forced his tongue in, making Nagito whimper and grab Kazuichi's arm for support to make sure he wouldn't crumble then and there. Kazuichi grabbed Nagito's waist with his other arm and smirked into the kiss.

After a while, Kazuichi broke the kiss and pushed Nagito onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. Nagito looked up at him and gulped, not knowing what was about to happen to him. Kazuichi played with the hem of his dress and lifted it, revealing Nagito's half-hard cock. "Oh, so you're already this excited for me, hm?" Soda teased as he wrapped a hand around Nagito's member, making the submissive let out a quiet moan while gasping. He lazily jerked off Nagito and watched his expressions change from anxious to craving more. It excited him to see how easily he could twist Nagito's mind once he started playing with him. 

Nagito was in pure bliss being touched so quickly like this and so right. Being the Ultimate Mechanic, he truly did magic with his fingers. His brain started to melt imagining lewd scenarios where he couldn't walk for weeks after this. How he'd have to get someone to help him walk, and no one would do it until everyone offered up Kazuichi, him just smirking, knowing why Nagito was in such a vulnerable state. Nagito wanted to cum right here and was already a moaning mess.

Kazuichi caught onto this and quickly pulled away his now pre-cum soaked hand, making sure the fun didn't start and begin just here. Nagito whimpered and tried to grind his legs around Kazuichi's, saddened by the loss of friction. Kazuichi then grabbed Nagito's neck with the same hand that he used to pleasure Nagito, making the collar chime. "Don't play with me, pet. You'll cum when I give you permission, got it?" he asked. When Nagito failed to give a response, he tightened his grip on his neck and Nagito quickly nodded. 

He removed his hands from Nagito's neck and then visited Nagito's ass with his fingers, putting one in and watching Komaeda squirm and moan around the digit. He slowly moved his finger and started to add more when Nagito seemed comfortable. He eventually got three fingers in, Nagito basically fucking himself on Kazuichi's fingers because of how much he was moving. He was clenching the sheets with his hands and his pale knuckles were starting to turn white. "You're really this needy for me, huh? Wait till I start to fuck you, then you'll be a mess." Kazuichi teased as he clawed into Komaeda.

"N-ngh! Yes, p-please fuck me, Master! P-pet wants it.. y-you inside of me.. a-ah!" Nagito's pleads flowed out of his mouth like a waterfall as he pushed himself onto Kazuichi's fingers, making them hit even deeper inside of him. Kazuichi's dick twitched with his begs and being called master. Nagito seemed to like how he was being treated, and he quickly adapted to what Kazuichi wanted.

Inspired by Nagito's outburst, he took his fingers out of him and flipped Nagito onto his stomach. "On your knees, ass up," Kazuichi ordered and Nagito followed his commands almost immediately, putting his face in a pillow and took his hands and spread his asscheeks apart, letting out a small moan.

"M-master, please pound your pet.." he begged and even went as far as to wiggle his ass in front of Kazuichi. "I-I really want it.. I want you to f-fill me.." 

Kazuichi was practically drooling at the mouth because of this display. He snapped out of it and made quick work of his pants and shirt, lining up his hard cock to Nagito's entrance. He was slow entering him, savoring the quiet pleads and curses that Nagito let out as he teased fucking him. He finally entered Nagito and bit his lip, exhaling softly while getting used to the tightness.

Nagito moaned and started to clench the sheets with his hands again, biting the pillow as his asshole was spread apart by Kazuichi's dick. Kazuichi then entered into him whole, taking a hand and pressing it to Nagito's stomach. He could feel the outline of his cock against Komaeda's stomach, and it drove him wild seeing how deep he was already in Nagito. 

This motivated him to start roughly pounding Nagito, grabbing onto Komaeda's hips and digging into them roughly with his fingers, making sure to leave bruises. Nagito choked on his own spit when he started to get harshly moved, but never complained as he felt Kazuichi fill him up completely with cock just like he wanted. He let out a loud moan of Kazuichi's name and whimpers. Kazuichi felt the hem of Nagito's dress tickle his v-line as he fucked him. 

Nagito moved one of his hands to his cock and started to jerk himself off, moaning and getting more turned on when he realized how much pre-cum his cock was leaking. "M-master.. you're hitting me so deep.. y-your cock feels so good.. please, can I cum?" he pleaded. 

Kazuichi grabbed Nagito and forced him up on his dick, Nagito's knees resting on Kazuichi's thighs. His hand was ripped from his cock and seized onto Kazuichi's shoulders behind him. "You cum when I say," Kazuichi grumbled into Nagito's ear and put his hand in front of Nagito's mouth. "Suck on my fingers, dirty pig."

Nagito whimpered but took Kazuichi's fingers inside of his mouth as Kazuichi brutally continued to pound his ass, hitting him at a new angle that could reach his prostate. He tried to focus on the digits inside of his mouth instead of the intense pleasure, or else he would cum without being told which would get him a rough punishment. He swiped his tongue side to side and in between Kazuichi's fingers, skillfully sucking them, hoping to get praise from his master.

His cabin was filled with moans, the slapping of skin, and rough bell jingles as his collar jumped on his neck with every thrust. Nagito imagined someone walking in, or walking by and got even more turned on. Kazuichi was nearing his climax as heat started to pool in his abdomen because of Nagito's tight and wet insides that were clenching around his dick. "S-shit, you're so tight.." he commented and put his mouth on Nagito's shoulder, roughly kissing and biting it. 

"M-master.." Nagito whimpered. "I want to cum, I have to cum, please.." he choked on a moan. "P-please let your pet cum!" he whined out loudly as he squirmed on Kazuichi's dick, overwhelmed by the pleasure. 

"Yeah, alright, I'll let you cum. I'm close, let's cum together, Komaeda." Kazuichi mumbled as his pace started to stagger, getting closer and closer to his climax. Nagito let out a high pitched whine before cumming all over his stomach and the sheets, tightening his ass whilst cumming. Kazuichi then released inside of Nagito with a loud moan. 

They both just froze for a bit, breathing roughly as they both came down from their high. Nagito's head was resting on Kazuichi's shoulder; if it weren't, he would probably fall onto the bed. Kazuichi moved his arms and slowly pulled Komaeda off of his dick, letting the cum escape out of Nagito's ass and onto the sheets. "Fuck, that's hot." he quietly commented as he laid Nagito on the other side of the bed. Nagito sighed heavily as he curled into a small ball. Kazuichi laid down next to him, grabbing Komaeda and holding him. Nagito whimpered quietly and clung to Kazuichi's chest.

"M-master, I-I'm hot.. and my collar.." he whimpered. Kazuichi made Nagito let go of him and took off his collar and his dress, revealing his nice and slim waist and body covered in sweat. Kazuichi pressed a kiss to Nagito's forehead and pulled him close, kicking a blanket onto them. 

"You did so well, good job, Nagito," he murmured as he ran his fingers through Nagito's hair. Nagito didn't reply, but just rubbed his cheek against Kazuichi's chest like a kitten and clung to Kazuichi even tighter. "We can clean up in the morning, go to bed, pup."

And with that, Nagito was out like a light, Kazuichi slowly following in sleep.


End file.
